


disconnected

by peppermintsolace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke Hemmings, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Strap-Ons, sorta femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintsolace/pseuds/peppermintsolace
Summary: "you're only doing that because i let you fuck me with a strap-on."





	disconnected

i spread a generous glob of lube over the head and shaft of the fake cock around my waist while luke whimpered, encouraging me. the cuffs rattled when he tugged to adjust the strain on his wrists, eliciting a sickening crack from his bones. i flinched like the awful noise caused me pain, frowning before returning to my work.

satisfied with the coverage, i gathered the excess and some of the liquid slipped down my arm, dripping onto luke's own swollen member. i smeared the rest across his hole, giggling with him at the notion of what we're totally, definitely not about to do. he wrapped his long-ass legs around me the best he could from the position i'm in to aggravate me, shaking the handcuffs again. 

i rolled my eyes, forgetting the task at hand in favor of unlocking the restraints he's quite fond of fucking around with. they unclasped when the key was inserted, and i tossed them across the room, hearing them skitter into the wall. not too far away though, we'll probably need them again tomorrow. 

"you're so slow! hurry uppp," luke whined, wrapping his freed limbs around my upper body, the human embodiment of a koala. my palm met his left cheek and he gasped, jerking away, but he moaned when i did it again. i soothed the bright red skin, not expecting this experience to bring up an apparent pain kink.

"i've never done this before, i don't wanna hurt you," i was still trying to figure out how to go about it.

he raised an eyebrow and stage whispered, "hypocrite."

i spanked him again, he bit his lip, "i meant, i don't want to hurt you with something you won't enjoy."

"oh-" he groaned, and i'm not sure if it's because of whatever thought my words provoked, or because of the finger i had in him. i slipped another into his hole, wanting to stretch him as much as possible. i made the mistake of looking down at his flushed face and spit-slicked mouth.

"fuck— if i'd known —oh shit— that it'd feel this good —uh, right there— i should've let you do this sooner," luke panted, shivering violently when i pressed his prostate.

...

i pull luke's head to my chest, mussing up his curling sweaty hair, closing my eyes when he grumbles sleepily.

"i like the summer rain, i like the sounds you make. we put the world away, we get so disconnected. 

you are my getaway, you are my favorite place. we put the world away, and we're so disconnected," i sing in a whisper, as to not disturb him or the calm atmosphere surrounding us, drawing shapes onto his exposed back with my fingertips.

"you're only doing that because i let you fuck me with a strap-on," luke starts grumpily, but nuzzles into me anyway,

i sneakily pinch his bare ass, altering the second verse, "legs around my hips, moaning to the hills across the sheets. and you're a fallen star—"

his forehead bumps into my chin, either to kill me or shut me up, and after a small "ow," i burst out laughing at his expense. 

"i'm sorry, but please shut up—mff," i cut him off by wrapping him into a safe-warm hug.

"thanks babe," i say, knowing that not everyone is so open to trying new things in bed. he snorts for some reason, and i decide to stop talking so we can get some rest. with our combined libido; we're definitely going to need it.


End file.
